


Take Me With You.

by writers will write (Liliywrites)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Multi, One Shot Collection, SO MUCH FLUFF, mostly sanvers based, slow burn chapters, smut if requested
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-04-23 14:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14334129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliywrites/pseuds/writers%20will%20write
Summary: Mainly Sanvers collection of one shots, some will have more than one part. Some slow burn chapters. There will be lots of fluff, some against and some smut if requested.There will be chapters that are hard for some people to read, therefore i will put up warnings in the notes before each of those chapters.(T/W or CAUTION) will be written in the notes.





	1. Together At Last.

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME! to my first chapter of this work. 
> 
> In honor of Supergirl's return of season 3 tonight:  
> We are kicking this off with some SuperFriends fluff for you. I hope you like it!!!

It has been a very long week. Everybody has been running around and trying to get work done before the close of the year. They feel like they haven't seen their friends in a while and it was time for that to change. When Alex got of of her shift, she raced home and called Maggie over. 

There was a knock on the door.

Alex smiled when she looked through the peephole. She opened the door and found her girlfriend, armed with beer, Chinese, and double dimples.

"That was quick." Alex said.

"I was already on my way over, it's been too long since I've actually got to see you." Maggie said, happy to see her girlfriend again after this long and torturous week.

"We saw each other today" Alex laughed.

"Yeah but that was for work. I'm talking, dinner, hang out, watch a movie, sleep together, all that."

"Aw, you missed me, how cute. I missed you too." 

Maggie playfully hit Alex's arm, and pulled her in for a hug. "I did. I really did. So what did you need to talk to me about, you said it was important when you called."

"oh yeah, um i wanted to know what you thought about getting the gang together soon. We haven't seen them much over the few weeks. Maybe host a holiday party."

"Al, i think that is a great idea! When do you want to do it?"

"I don't really know, i just thought about it on my way home, I was thinking Friday. Its the day before Christmas eve, and I'm pretty sure everyone has off for the holiday, anyway and with all of our family backgrounds, i don't think anyone's leaving National City."

"Well, that's a great plan, i can help you reach out to everybody and set things up, if you'd like." Maggie said. 

Alex smiled and nodded pulling her girlfriend and the food with her to the couch to watch Orphan Black, cuddle, and eat at the same time.

-

Friday came and Alex was more stressed than she would like to admit.She hadn't really thought about how much preparation was involved in this.

They were both in the kitchen on Wednesday evening, Maggie cooking them both dinner and Alex on her laptop at the island.

"Babe." Maggie called, with no response.

"Babe." She tried again, turning towards Alex this time.

Maggie went and stood next to her and put her hand on Alex's arm. "Babe. Hey, you okay?"

This finally got Alex's attention. "Yeah, I'm fine. What's up?'

"Alex." Maggie said, giving her a knowing look.

"I'm fine, this is just a lot to plan." She sighed. "I have to buy the tree, buy a crap ton of food, decorations, set up said decorations, make sure everyone has off, and so much more." 

"Alex, babe, that's why we are doing this together. I'm here to help you, love. Why are you stressing so much, they are our friends, they'll be here no matter what you plan."

"I want this to be good, Mags. I don't want them to think I didn't try just because its them and not someone else."

"They are not going to think that, babe." Sensing how stressed Alex was getting, Maggie closed the screen of the laptop and held Alex in her arms.

Alex let out a stressed sigh and turned to hug Maggie back properly. 

"Its okay, we'll finish tomorrow and we'll do it together. I promise we'll get it done and it will be great." Maggie rubbed her back before pulling away and looking at her. "Come on, dinner's ready."

-

"Knock, knock." The perky voice said as they entered the apartment.

"Hey, Kara. Hey, Lena." Maggie greeted. 

"Hi Maggie!" They both said. "Where's Alex?" 

"She is in the bathroom getting dressed, she'll be right out." Maggie told them. "Can i get you guys something to drink?"

"No thanks." 

"Well, if you change your mind, help yourself. I'm going to check on Al, you guys can sit."

Just as Maggie was about to knock on the bathroom door, Alex opened the door. 

"Hey,you okay? Its just Kara and Lena. Breathe, this is going to be great."

"I know, I'm fine, i promise." 

They both smiled, nodded and went to go sit with Kara and Lena.

As the time went on, more guests arrived and the less stress everyone was in. 

Music playing, cookies being eaten, wine being drank, and fun being had.

"Alex, thanks so much for doing this. with the stress we were all in these past weeks, we all really needed this. thank you." Winn said, raising his beer to her.

Everyone rose their drinks to Alex, and cheered.

-

At the end of the night, most were drunk. Kara and Lena, snuggled up on the couch, Winn, comfy up on the floor, and Maggie on Alex's lap, on the arm chair. J'onn smiled as he covered both sets of his girls, tried not to trip over Winn and took residence on the love seat with his own blanket.

"Told you everything was going to be great." Maggie tried not to slur.  
.  
Alex hummed and smiled. "Yeah, it was." She managed before sleep took over for the night


	2. Early Mornings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is extremely fluffy.
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts!!

The light seeping through the cracks of the dark window curtains is what initially woke Alex.   
  
She didn't have the best of dreams at night, oftentimes dreaming too much of her dead father, her overbearing mother, and sunshine sister turned evil.   
  
The light that danced over Maggie's dimples, dimples during sleep always meant good dreams for Maggie, which always made Alex feel a little better.   
  
Deciding she did not want to disturb Maggie's blissful sleep, Alex got up out of bed, not before giving her girlfriend a kiss to her cheek, closed the curtains properly and went to go make breakfast.   
  
Turning on the soft jazz that made these slow mornings, calmer in a sense, Alex refilled the coffee maker and started on the batter for the waffles.   
  
It only took a few tries, and some admittedly very soggy waffles, for Alex to have a decent stack for both her and Maggie, Maggie's coffee ready, a new station playing, and the table set.    
  
As it was almost eleven thirty and breakfast was just nearly complete, Maggie walked out of the bedroom. singing along with the song.   
  
"Tell me you love me, I need someone on days like this, I do." She sang, to Alex's amusement. "You didn't have to do this, you know that, right?"   
  
"I wanted to because I do love you. I really do and I don't want to spend a second of our lives not showing you that. I wasn't anybody until I had you. I was the person hiding my job from my sister and hiding my feelings from myself and anyone that brought them up. You make me a better person and I can say that because I could have had the worst possible day, and one look at you and those beautiful dimples, and the stress of my day fades. When I came out to you, I said that it was about my feelings for this amazing woman, and I truly believe it. had it not been for you, I wouldn't be who I am today, so thank you for that." Alex finished breathlessly.   
  
Maggie smiled, unable to form words after that. She steeled herself, took a breath and said, "I love you too."   
  
"Yeah?" The crack in her voice gave away how hard she was trying not to cry.   
  
"Yeah." Maggie nodded, double dimpled.   
  
Alex choked back a sob as she pulled Maggie in for a kiss. "I love you, I love you, I love you."   
  
  
  
~   
  
  
  
"You wanna tell me where we are going?" Alex asked getting slightly nervous.   
  
"Nope., Maggie said simply.   
  
"Come on, Mags. Pleaassseee." Alex whined.   
  
"You know, for a secret agent and the sister of supergirl herself, you aren't very patient."  Maggie said sounding a little on edge, which Alex caught.   
  
"Right, of course. I'm sorry, I'll stop. If you wanted to tell me, you would have told me." Alex cracked.   
  
Maggie moved the car to the far right lane, in order to safely stop. She unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed into Alex's lap, rolling up the blindfold.   
  
"Hey, hey. Babe, I'm not mad at you." She wiped a tear that started to roll down Alex's cheek, with her thumb and then kissed the tear streak.   
  
Alex still looked unconvinced, though. "I kept asking, and then you sounded upset, I'm sorry."   
  
"No, babe. That's.. The driver in front of us swerved without using his blinker and almost ran us off the road, I promise it wasn't you, baby." Maggie reassured her.   
  
"Okay. I love you." Alex said for good measure, to make sure she really hadn't screwed this up.   
  
Maggie smiled brightly, like she did when Alex said those words to her, "I love you too, baby."   
  
Maggie rolled the blindfold back over Alex's eyes, and kissed her one last time before climbing off of Alex, into the driver's seat.   
  
With her seatbelt back on, Maggie got back on the road and took off for their destination.   
  
Maggie thought that since Alex had surprised her with breakfast this morning, she wanted to return the favor with dinner.   
  
  
  
`   
  
  
  
The dinner the night before took Alex by surprise, and then overwhelmed her with the love she held for her girlfriend, and apparently vice versa.   
  
Alex was ecstatic when she learned that they both had the day off today, she wanted nothing more than to just hold her girl all day, whilst watching crappy horror movies and eating Chinese takeout. They didn't have many days where they got to just lounge around in their sweats all day, hold each other, and savior the comfortable silence compared to the stressful, loud, work filled week.   
  
They were on their third movie, Maggie's favorite surprisingly, an animated film, Monster House. Maggie, curled into Alex's side, fast asleep as Alex runs her fingers through Maggie's hair and kisses her temple repeatedly, to enamored with her girlfriend not to.    
  
"I love you." Alex whispered before slowly dozing off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr! @bad-brainn
> 
> I'd love to hear from you all!


	3. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're putting quite a spin on Alex's religion and family in this one.

There are a lot of discussions globally about the different meanings of fasting, and of Ramadan. Many people believe it is simply not eating or drinking for a few hours out of each day. That, however, is not the full story. When trying to explain what the holy month is truly here for, many get confused and try to stick to the shortest, easiest way of understanding.

It can be very difficult for someone not born with it, to be able to comprehend why the person who fasts does it. Maggie saw it as an opportunity. The chance to learn and fully understand something, not of her nature. something many people, including her girlfriend, must do.

"Okay, can you help me to understand this a little bit?" Maggie said.

Alex nodded, took a moment and said, "The whole point of fasting, isn't to simply not eat or drink for a few hours like everyone believes. It's more about training yourself in a sense."

Maggie nodded. Seeing as she hadn't said anything, Alex continued.

"It's a sense of self-obedience. A lot of people in this world are greedy and selfish. A lot of people don't care about others unless it directly benefits them. Almost everybody takes food, water, and luxury for granted. Sure, we have to pay to have a lot of things, but we still overuse, we still leave water bottles half full and go for another one. A lot of people in this world don't have the benefits we had. We, for the most part, had food on the table and a roof over our head. Many, many people all over the world don't have that. Many people are homeless, are starving and dying of disease, and cannot afford to do anything about it." 

"So, is it a way to not take things for granted or a way to make yourself more aware of everything that's happening all over the world?"

Alex thought for a second. "I'm going to go ahead and say both. Many people take food, water, hell even sex, for granted. So in turn, fasting, is a way to train the body and brain, to think first, to not be so quick in jumping into things. From Sunrise to Sunset, the people that fast, me, I can't eat, drink, put on makeup, get mad over small things, or even have sex. and there is a lot more. It's about restrictions, about caring, and about training." Alex paused, "Do you understand, or did I go to fast and not make any sense?"

"No, I got it all. Do you, uh, do you think I could fast with you?" Maggie asked.

"Um, I mean yeah. You would want to?" Alex said, shocked.

"I mean, if you're cool with it, yes. I think I would like the challenge." 

"Yeah, I'm cool with it. You want to start tomorrow then?"

Maggie nodded. Kissed Alex's hands and started on dinner. 

By the end of the month, Maggie had the making of certain soups and spring rolls, down to an art. She and Alex celebrated Eid among many other Muslims, at a homeless shelter and soup kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on tumblr @bad-brainn
> 
> Let me know what you think, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


	4. The Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is more of a flashback of sorts...
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!!

"Hey, can you come over after school?" Vicky said as she approached Alex at her locker.

 

"Um, sure. Just gotta check in with my dad first." Alex told her putting the last of her morning books in her locker. 

 

"My parents are out of town again, so we can do whatever. I gotta run but I’ll text you, Mrs. Greenwald will kill me if I'm late again." Vicky said just before she took off for physics.

 

"Okay!" Alex yelled after her, taking off to her own class.

 

-

 

As Alex was asking her dad, Vicky was busy getting everything ready. 

 

She had set up the pillow and blanket fort, and was now working on snacks when Alex walked through the door.

 

“Hello? Vic?” Alex called out, waiting for a response. 

 

“In the kitchen!” Vicky called back.

 

As Alex walked into the kitchen vicky was just finishing up with the food. “Hey!” Alex said, smiling at just how prepared her friend was. “What’s on the agenda tonight?”

 

Vicky smiled back, “Well, tonight is movie night, and I thought we could do a few movies and then tomorrow morning we hit up Newtree, before classes start. What do you say? You in?” She said, hopeful that Alex would say yes.

 

“That sounds amazing, I really appreciate you doing all of this.” Alex said as she moved to hug her friend.

 

Vicky hugged her back and started moving to pick up the snack bowls and take them into the very large fort she had set up before Alex got there.

 

“Wow.” Alex said almost breathless. “Did you do all this, when did you do all this, it hasn’t even been that long since we last saw each other--”

 

“Al, breathe. And to answer all of your questions: yes, I did do this, who else. I started as soon as I got home and finished just ten minutes before you got here. And before you say that i didn’t have to do all this and that you would have been just as happy on the couch, I thought it would be more fun this way, plus who doesn’t love a good fort every now and then. Especially after exams. I just thought you could use a little break from the world for a little while.” Vicky said almost entirely in one breath.

 

After a very long, nearly bone crushing hug, they both decided it was time to start their night. 

 

“PJ’s?” Vicky asked.

 

“Oh shit, I completely forgot about that. Do you mind?” Alex replied.

 

“No, no, not at all. That’s why I asked. Go ahead.” Vicky said.

 

In retrospect, when she told Alex that she could borrow her clothes for the night, she hadn’t exactly expected her best friend to strip down and pull on her rainbow and unicorn fluffy PJ’s. She couldn’t help but look at how beautiful Alex was, especially with the string lights and candles she had set up reflecting off of her.

 

As Alex turned to see why her friend had gotten so quiet, she had seen her looking at her weirdly. “You okay there Vic?”

 

“What? Yeah, no, fine. Why?” Vicky said hoping Alex didn’t notice the crack to her voice.

 

“You were staring at me pretty weird.” Alex said finally pulling the rest of her shirt down, dragging Vicky attention back up to Alex’s face.

 

Seeing the way Alex was holding the shirt at her sides, her tell tale sign that she was either uncomfortable or thinking self-consciously about herself. “Shit, Al, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad about yourself, it’s just, you are so beautiful and with they way the lights were hitting you and how un-Alex Danvers-like those PJ’s are, I just couldn’t help it.” Vicky said smiling apologetically.

 

“It’s okay,” Alex said, slowly but surely loosening the tight grip she held on her shirt. Smiling softly she said, “You’re not so bad yourself, you know?” Though it wasn’t really a question.

 

“Pfftt, yeah right.” Desperate to get out of the awkward conversation she’d gotten them into, she pulled Alex into the fort, getting themselves comfortable before turning to Vicky’s laptop sitting in the corner next to the makeshift bed.

 

“What are we watching tonight?” Alex asked quietly.

 

“Well, I thought we could start the night off with a lighthearted movie. How about some ‘Eat Pray Love’”? Vicky suggested.

 

“Sure, let’s watch that.” Alex confirmed.

 

As Vicky put the laptop down on the stand she’d created, Alex snuggled impossibly closer to her, resting her head on Vicky’s chest, and Vicky couldn’t help the broad smile that formed whenever Alex did that. 

 

-

 

About halfway into the second movie, Alex started to notice that Vicky’s commentary had almost completely stopped, and she was just barely lightly snoring the way that Alex has grown so accustomed to with the years of sleepovers with her best friend. Alex reached out to shut the laptop and carefully got up to blow out the candles and turn off all but one set of string lights. Crawling back into the fort and very cautiously back into Vicky’s arms. 

 

Alex loved times like these. Times when her only worries were being careful not to disturb her best friend and watch as someone she has been so close to for so many years drifts further and further into her slumber. Carding her fingers through Vicky’s hair, as she knew always soothed her, made her talk in her half-asleep state. “Hm, you always know just how to take care of me.” 

 

“I could say the same, you went to great lengths for me tonight when you know I would have been just as happy on the couch.” Alex whispered back, knowing not speak louder than a whisper when Vicky was like this.

 

“That’s because you deserved all of this, you work too hard not to.” Vicky replied. “I would do anything for you, I love you Alex,”

 

“I love you too.” Alex said smiling softly.

 

“That’s not what I meant. I love you like more than my best friend.“ Vicky said before sleep overtook her, leaving Alex to ponder what that meant until morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr!! @Liliywrites
> 
> Feel free to request chapters, either in the comments on here or as asks on Tumblr. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
